Inhuman Creation Station
by PunkRockerx
Summary: Roxy has had a crush on one Johnny Knoxville, but there is a problem, her brother is Bam Margera.
1. CHARACTER INFO

_Alright so Johnny is 32 and Bam is 28_

Name: Roxanne Margera

Nickname: Rox or Roxy

Age: 27

Country: West Chester, Pennsylvania, USA

Occupation: is also on Jackass and Viva La Bam

Appearance: blonde hair and blue eyes, 5"7, very pale most of the time and has her nails painted black all the time.

Personality: she loves her family a lot, She is a daredevil and is willing to try any stunt (although Bam is very protective of her) she is caring, nice and happy. She loves the same bands as Bam, and her will take her to go see them in concert.

Tattoos: has a heartagram on her lower back and a black rose her ankle, she is probably going to get more in the story (

Style: Rock, Punk, Skater

She also has a lambo like Bams' apart from hers is in black, she love the Jackass crew and Viva La Bam crew. She is best friends with Bam, Dico, Dunn and Novak. (As they all live together) She and Bam are always pulling stunts and pranks on their family and Jackass crew. On her 20th birthday bam gave her very own heartagram skateboard! She has a crush on Johnny Knoxville


	2. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my breakfast, i was still in a pyjamas. Bam, Dico, Dunn and Novak came into the kitchen.

"Hey Guys"

"Morning Rox" Bam said, he looked like he was still tired, he reminded me that we were picking up the Jackass crew at 12:00, as i stared at my watch and noticed it was 10:00 i calmly went upstairs and changed.

i realized that i would be seeing Knoxville, i have had a crush on him for ages, i tried to go out with other guys but it just wasn't the same, also i have had some bad relationships in the past, i once had a guy that was only wanting my money and one time a guy who punched me once, after Bam found out he totally kicked his ass!

As i stumbled downstairs, i saw that Bam and the guys looked like they have been waiting a while.

"Oh finally! What took you so fucking long?" Dunn asked. i chuckled

"I bet she's trying to look good for Knoxville" Dico said. Now Bam, Ryan, Dico and Novak have known i have liked him for a while, Bam doesn't disapprove but he doesn't fully agree with it.

We all laughed and headed to the hummer, it was a long journey, i fell asleep during the ride, as did Dunn and Novak. i was woken up by someone shaken me, It was obviously Bam. Me and Bam were mucking about, pushing each other in luggage carts, running about like we were 4 years old.

We sat down opposite the others; Bam turned round to me and asked how i was doing.

"Yeah I'm great thanks and you?"

"Yeah good"

Then we got into a conversation about the past and talking about Jenn and my exes, then Christmas.

"Remember that time we went to the skate park and you tried to do that trick?" bam asked

"Oh my god"! Yeah, that was so embarrassing, but i can skate now"

"yeah and pretty damn good at it" he announced

"Bam, when are we filming?" i turned and look at him

"um the day after tomorrow i think" he laughed, i joined.

Novak had fallen asleep, then we saw Dico walking behind the chair and tipped it over, with a falling Novak. Bam, Dunn and I laughed our heads of, until we heard a voice behind us.

" well well well, if it isn't Roxy Margera."

We all turned our heads to see...


	3. Chapter 2

Of course it was Johnny. He looked exactly as I remember, his tall but thin frame standing there. He was wearing his fast eddie t-shirt, and casual trousers but of course he was wearing his converses. His smile sent shivers down my spine.

"Johnny. Hey." I said with delight in my voice.

"Knoxville. You ready for the pranks that I planned for Viva La Bam." Bam seemed excited about asking this question. Bam had called Johnny about coming to West Chester to film an episode of Viva La Bam. After much talking they both decided that the prank war would be the way to go.

"Sure am. Just talk me through it again."

So throughout the whole journey that's what they talked about. The pranks. I just sat there staring into space. When we finally got to Castle Bam. Bam turned round and told me to take Johnny to his room. Walking up the creaky frail stairs and entering a room which is covered in band posters and full of the colour purple. Castle Bam was very medieval.

"Wow. This room is awesome." Johnny stated

"Yeah it is pretty nice, so uhm how's life?"

Johnny slumped onto the bed, sighing, he had his head in his hands and sounded really hurt.

"My wife and I are getting a divorce." I stared into his eyes to see the hurt and pain he was in. Although in front of Bam, he was acting like nothing in the world was bothering him. Behind that exterior of his, was a man that just looked liked he needed someone to talk to. I sat down beside him and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his huge arms around me, and squeezed tight.

"Do you want to talk about it, or do you want me to leave you alone" asking concerned for him.

"I'm not too sure but I know its for the best. I mean I found her in bed with another man right. I'm doing the right thing?" he asked looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"Johnny of course you did. You just need to get it off your mind. C'mon we'll go to Duffers. My treat. Then during the week, we'll start filming the episode" I said winking at him "I'll leave you to get changed " I smiled

"Thanks Rox. Although I never asked you"

"Asked me what Johnny"

"How's life?"

"At the moment. Just right"


End file.
